


The Missing Whiskey Bottle

by Dolphintreasure



Category: YouTube Gamers, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cooking, Coping, Depression, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure
Summary: Henrik turns to alcohol when he's feeling depressed. Anti is the last person he'd expect to offer comfort...





	The Missing Whiskey Bottle

Henrik sat at his kitchen table sipping on his whiskey. The cold fluid relaxed his tired muscles and numbed his brain. He was on his third round. Granted, he didn’t chug them back to back. He was taking his time. He actually wanted to savor the beautiful taste before his liver screamed at him. He did feel buzzed, though. He knew he needed to calm down after this. But it was just him, in his own home, alone, no one to care for him…or care about him. The other egos had their own shit to deal with. He didn’t need them to take pity on him. He could handle his own. No matter how shitty his day got.

Henrik sighed to himself as he finished the whiskey while getting up to pour himself another drink. He stumbled a slight bit before gathering his balance teetering into the small kitchen. He reached for the cabinet above the sink to retrieve his beloved bottle only to grasp at nothing.  
Confused, Henrik searched the counter tops hoping that maybe he just forgotten to put it away. There was nothing in his blurry vision. He swore under his breath as he trudged through the kitchen to find his missing whiskey bottle. Along the way, he lost his balance and used the walls to hold himself steady. Maybe he drank more than he thought…oh well, who cares.

Henrik slowly made his way into the living room nearly falling on his couch as he mustered what equilibrium he had left to remain upright. He searched his coffee table, he searched the floor, just searched anywhere that his bottle may possibly be. He turned up nothing.

“Damn,” he muttered to himself. He sighed loudly and decided to turn around to head back to his kitchen. “Maybe I should eat something.”

Once he stepped into his kitchen, he stopped as his blurry eyes made out something on the counter. He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled towards it. Henrik gasped as he realized he was looking at a sandwich. He cocked his head in confusion at the sentient food. How…? When? What?  
Henrik swiveled his head in different directions trying to see if anyone else was in here with him. He couldn’t see anybody. He turned back to the sandwich studying it with the upmost caution. It’s not every day a sandwich decides to make itself in his house.

Henrik lifted the top slice studying the contents. He found some ham, a slice of cheese, and a handful of lettuce between the bread slices. Carefully, he took the plate of food over to the table after replacing the handiwork someone so expertly put together for him. Setting the plate down, Henrik hiccuped as he sat down.

He studied the sandwich before tentatively reaching out. He sniffed it before placing it between his teeth, biting down. He chewed slowly trying to point out anything unfamiliar, or disgusting. His mouth didn’t find anything and his stomach thanked him when he swallowed the much needed food. Henrik sighed to himself before taking another bite, and then another, and another until finally after about fifteen minutes, the sandwich was gone. Henrik sighed to himself before tapping his belly in delight. He was still upset about his bottle disappearing, though. He needed just one more drink…just one more, then he’d be good. He’d get right into bed and fall asleep. If only he had one more drink…

Henrik felt his head swimming as he slumped forward onto the table hiding his head in his arms. He grunted in agony not noticing the lights in his kitchen flickering behind him. It wasn’t until he felt a pressure on his shoulder did he move. He opened his eyes as he lifted his head looking behind his shoulder. There stood Anti staring down at him with his completely black demon eyes, his body glitching in and out of their reality.

Anti didn’t say anything at all; he just bored his eyes into Henrik’s. In his drunken stupor, Henrik couldn’t help but smirk at the awkward situation. The thought of Henrik being killed in the vulnerable state made him giggle aloud. He turned his head away from the demon again placing his heavy head onto his arm again. He continued to giggle uncontrollably as he imagined Anti stabbing him. He braced for it, ready to die.

Nothing happened. Anti didn’t move and Henrik started to dwindle his giggling as they turned into sobs. Fat tears started rolling down his cheeks soaking into the fabric of his long sleeve shirt. He opened his eyes staring off into the void of his living room, wondering if the other egos would miss him. He wondered if they would have a funeral for him, throw a little party to celebrate him in any way…hopefully Anti would clean up the mess and he’d just be chucked somewhere no could see his mangled body.

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” Henrik whispered after taking a few breaths. His head wasn’t swimming any more due to the adrenaline he felt. He wasn’t confident that he could fight back, or even stand up.

“You’re doing a good job on your own,” Anti replied deadpan.

That surprised Henrik. He knitted his eyes in confusion and sat up in his chair, turning to look at the demon. Anti tilted his head a little as he looked down at the doctor.

“What are you doing here then, if not to kill me?” Henrik spit at him in slight vehemence.

“You’re not well, Henrik. This needs to stop.”

“What do you care; you’re a demon. You only know hatred. Don’t tell me how to feel when you can’t even begin to imagine anything else but rage.”

“Not true. And if I wanted you dead, I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

“What’s stopping you, then?”

“Henrik,” Anti sighed as he sat in the other chair beside the angry doctor not breaking eye contact with him. Henrik followed his movement until Anti was fully seated not daring to trust this thing even for a second. “Did it ever occur to you that I don’t want to kill you? Or, anyone?”

“You almost killed Jack! How can I trust you!” Henrik screamed at him. Anti remained unmoved and just stared at him until he calmed.

“I was wrong, Henrik. Jack has made amends with me. I was angry, Henrik. I was angry for the wrong reasons and I took it out on him. Regardless of what happened, he has accepted me; forgiven me, even. And I’ve accepted him and the other egos. I know it may take a while for you to trust me, but I willing to take as long as you need.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Henrik asked him quietly. “To apologize? To ‘make amends’? You almost killed my friend, Anti. I can never forgive you for that!”

“…That’s fair…but, to answer your first question, that is not why I’m here.”

Henrik held his breath as more confusion spread through his mind. They sat in silence as he realized, “You’re the one…who hid my bottle from me…made that sandwich for me…”

Anti smirked at him smugly and shrugged his shoulders a little. “I knew something was wrong. I had to make sure you were alright. You’re in such a bad way, Henrik. I don’t like it. I don’t like seeing you drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Henrik replied defensively. “It was only a few drinks. I can handle it.”

“You drank six glasses, Henrik. I saw you. And now you want another one?”

Henrik gasped lightly not realizing he had drank that much. Had it really been that much? When did he start drinking? He should have blacked out by now, shouldn’t he? Jesus, was he really that far gone?

“Y-you can’t be serious. I didn’t drink that m-“

“Henrik, it really doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that you’re done for tonight. And every other night. I’m staying with you until you’re better.”

“F-fuck you. I don’t need you to mother me! I’m a grown ass man! I can handle myself!” Henrik spat at him as he pushed away from the table to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet, however, his body felt extremely heavy, pulling him down. Anti stood with him in an instant wrapping his arms around the smaller man to keep him steady.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, doc. Easy, easy. I’ve gotcha,” Anti cooed into his ear.

“Let go of me.”

“Stubborn brat. You want to split your head open?”

Henrik pursed his lips at the entity blushing slightly.

“That’s what I thought,” Anti said into his ear. “I’m putting you to bed. C’mon.”

Together, they trekked to the bedroom down the hall. Henrik broke away from Anti once they crossed the threshold and fell into his bed face first. He sighed into the bed sheets turning his head. He crawled to his pillows enjoying the coolness against his heated skin. He saw Anti approach him and flinched when the entity reached out for him.

“You’re fine. Just trust me,” Anti told him quietly as he began to bring a thin blanket over the doctor’s tired frame. Henrik visibly relaxed and pulled the blanket closer around him. Anti smiled down at him, patting his shoulder a few times before leaving the room, hitting the light switch as he went. Henrik was left in the still darkness unsure if what he just experienced was real. How could he trust Anti after what he did? Was this all a ploy to get him on his good side? Was the demon trying to trick him? For a moment there, Henrik almost fell for Anti’s kindness. He couldn’t trust him as far as he could throw him.

Could he?  
**************  
Henrik was aroused by some rattling in the kitchen. He blinked his tired eyes and slowly opened them to allow the light of the room to let his eyes adjust. His body felt heavy as it recovered from the amount of whiskey Henrik forced it to consume. Luckily, all he had was a headache, heaviness in his stomach, and some sensitivity to the light. He groaned as he sat up wrapping his memories around the night before. Thankfully, he woke up in his own room, with all his clothes intact, and no dirty business seemed to take place.

Then, he remembered Anti being there.

He flinched when he heard the rattling again. Could Anti be…? No…why would he be…?  
Henrik couldn’t get out of bed quick enough. He strode down the hallway to his kitchen, rounding the corner. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Anti standing in front of the stove making some scrambled eggs in the pan. Henrik stared in awe as the entity stirred the stewing egg mix flipping it over itself. He looked up at the doctor and smiled at him.

“Morning, doc,” he greeted a bit too cheerfully.

“W-what’s all this?” Henrik gestured towards the food.

“Breakfast. I thought you’d be hungry. Did I wake you?”

“I-I, uh. N-no, it’s fine. I just…I’m confused.”

“About what? Can’t I do something nice for a friend?”

Henrik was blushing, trying to remember if anything else happened last night. He remembered the entity being there, then he screamed at Anti, and then…bed? Did they…? As if reading his mind, Anti looked him as he turned the burner off.

“Don’t worry. You’re virginity is still intact,” Anti winked at him with a smirk. Henrik couldn’t help but actually chuckle at the joke feeling a little sheepish for even thinking that something like that could happen between them. Internally, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Go sit, doc. I’ll bring you some coffee. Black?”

“Uh, yeah, please,” Henrik mumbled as he went to his table.

Anti nodded at him and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. Henrik sat down and waited patiently as he rubbed his forehead kicking himself for not being able to remember much from last night. When did Anti show up? How much did he really have to drink? Why was Anti being nice? His mind was drawing a blank.

Anti appeared next to him placing a hot cup of coffee in front of him along with a plate of eggs, toast, and some sausage links. “Eat up, doc. Gotta get rid of that nasty hangover.” Anti went back into the kitchen to grab his own plate.

Henrik stared at his plate and sniffed at the steam coming from the food. It smelled so fucking good. A part of him was weary, though. Until, he remembered eating something last night before bed…ah yes! Now he remembered! Anti made him a sandwich last night and it was actually good. He didn’t remember much else after that, though. Carefully, Henrik took his fork and stabbed into the eggs bringing the dangling piece to his mouth. He inserted the tender eggs rolling them on his tongue and he chewed slowly. He was in heaven. The eggs were so tasty. It was exactly what he needed.

After a few bites, Anti strolled in sitting next to him. He rolled the food on his own plate with a fork before munching on the tasty morsel himself. Henrik watched in a morbid fascination as the demon swallowed watching the stitches bulge from his neck as the food went down. Henrik shook his head and fed himself another fork-full.

They ate in silence for a little while just enjoying their meal and looking at each other from time to time. Henrik bowed his head in embarrassment and giggled out loud. Anti raised a brow at him and asked after swallowing, “What’s funny?”

“I didn’t realize you could cook so well. Makes me wonder what you do on your off time from being a demonic killer.”

Anti chuckled at the joke before answering, “You’ll laugh at me worse, if I told you.”

“Oh? Now, you have to tell me!”

“Well,” Anti sighed, “since you demanded so nicely...I like to watch cooking shows.”

Henrik tilted his head as he imagined Anti in an apron while watching a cooking show in the kitchen. “Really. So that’s how you’re so good at cooking. I got to step up my game.”

“You don’t think it’s silly?”

“If you enjoy it, who am I to judge. You do whatever you want! Do you cook for the other egos?”

“Only the ones I like,” Anti smirked and winked at him again.

Henrik felt his heart stop but on the outside he smiled wide and giggled again. He turned back to his plate and fed another piece into his waiting mouth.

Henrik’s brain was starting to cooperate with him more now, and he started to remember a little bit more from last night.

His heart sank when he remembered spitting at Anti as they spoke about his distrust to the demon. Anti didn’t seem fazed at all as he just let Henrik go on his tirade about Jack almost being killed. Was this Anti’s way of amending their animosity towards each other? Was it just him who had a grudge, still? Was this entity really trying to trick him? He honestly couldn’t tell, anymore. Maybe he should trust him a little more. Maybe he just needed some time to get to know this guy. But, was this enough? Could he take his chances and try to befriend the demon? Maybe…

“Anti?”

Anti looked up at him from his food humming at him in acknowledgment.

“I want to apologize for the way I treated you last night. My memory is slowly coming back to me and I know I snapped at you. I’m…sorry,” Henrik said quietly between them.

“It’s alright. I know I’m not the best person in the world. I deserved it. But, for what it’s worth, thank you.”

They smiled at each other then and Henrik sipped the last of his coffee. His plate was clean of food and he patted his belly happy that he had some food in him. It helped with his headache and his stomach pangs. Anti stood up reaching out for his empty plate to take to the dishwasher. Henrik moved a bit out of the way but didn’t release his plate. Their fingers brushed and Henrik felt goosebumps rise on his skin sending a pleasant tingling feeling through his arm. He stuttered for a second before letting go of the ceramic dishware. Anti just smiled down at him as he took the plates into the kitchen. Henrik felt himself blushing as he sighed to himself before standing up to get another cup of coffee. He stepped around Anti to get to the coffee pot as the demon washed the two plates and the silverware in the sink. When Henrik turned to head back out to the living room, he brushed hips with Anti by accident and more sparks of pleasure went down his leg. He bit his lip stifling a rising groan in his throat. He quickly made his way past Anti to go sit on the couch. He mindlessly flipped the television on trying to ignore the lingering tingling in his leg. He vaguely heard Anti running the water and the clinking plates as he put them up to dry.

Henrik stared at the television not really paying much attention to it. He was too focused on the pleasure that he felt when Anti touched him. It was invigorating and he was left wanting more. But, this was Anti, of all people. He barely knew the man…man? Demon? Ugh. Labels are hard. Henrik was brought from his thoughts when Anti walked towards him. He sat up straighter maintaining his composure as best he could even as the demon sat next to him.

“What’re we watching?” Anti quipped.

“Uh, I’m just changing channels. You can pick something if you want,” Henrik murmured handing the remote to Anti hoping to brush his fingers, again. They did as Anti took it. Henrik could’ve sworn it was deliberate since Anti had a subtle smirk on his lips. Henrik turned back to the television as Anti searched for what he wanted to watch.

“Hmm, Rachael Ray?” Anti asked the doctor with a smile.

Henrik sighed with a smirk and nodded. “Yeah, that looks good to me. I’ll know all your secrets, then.”  
***************  
As the weeks went by, Henrik grew really fond of the demon. Anti was there when Henrik got home from work pissed to all Hell searching for his whiskey. Anti distracted him from the whiskey by making him a good dinner and even baking some beautiful desserts from time to time. Other nights, Anti would take him out to dinner around town, or they’d go see Marvin perform just to support their good friend. All the egos even invited them to come over a few times for fun and a night of video games. Whatever they chose to do, Anti was always by Henrik’s side to make sure he didn’t go overboard with his drinking habit. The entity cared for him as if they were married, keeping him in check and watching out for his mental health on a daily basis. Anti came over to his place, once a week, then a few times a week, until he was there every day checking up on him and making sure his friend wouldn’t go back to his self-destructive behavior.

Henrik loved it. He loved having someone around. He loved having a companion in the house with him. The fact that it was Anti didn’t bother him in the slightest. They had a good dynamic with each other. They teased each other, had good conversations; even Jack took notice of their blooming friendship and was so happy to see them getting along.

What Jack and the others didn’t see, however, was their growing affection for each other. It took them some time to get close enough to hug, hold hands during a scary movie, arm looped around a shoulder during a party, or a hand through the hair. Henrik chalked it up to just brotherly love and he was happy to return the affectionate gestures.

That is until Anti kissed him on the forehead before bed one night.

They were both sitting on the couch late at night just watching a movie. When it ended Henrik yawned and stretched his arms.

“Tired already?” Anti teased him.

“Yeah. I have another long shift at work tomorrow. I should get to sleep.”

Anti scooted closer to him and Henrik looked at him as the demon put a hand behind his neck. Henrik froze in fright. Immediately, goosebumps rose on his spine and he shivered slightly trying to hide it. He was used to the small touches by now, but this closeness felt different. It felt more intimate than it should have. He just held his breath and stared at Anti until the demon spoke.

“I’m proud of you, you know. You’re so much stronger than you were when I first came here. I haven’t seen you binge drink since I’ve gotten here. You seem happier. That makes me happy.”

“Well, you have helped a lot. I can’t take all the credit,” Henrik said with a shaky breath.  
Anti just smiled at him and leaned forward tilting the Doctor’s head forward so he could brush his lips against his forehead. Henrik gasped as he felt the tingling running down to his spine shuddering internally at the sensation. He really hoped Anti didn’t notice. He clenched his fists to keep from saying anything. Anti lingered for a brief second before pulling back smiling at the good doctor. Henrik raised his head looking into the demon’s eyes.

“Good night, doc,” Anti murmured before standing up to go to his own room.

Henrik stared after him bringing his fingers to the spot Anti just kissed blushing profusely. He still felt the tingling in his back and he shuddered again…wanting more.

Henrik couldn’t help himself. He turned the television off, put their dirty cups in the sink, and did his business in the bathroom, all the while still thinking about the kiss. He couldn’t get it out of his mind; even as he put on night clothes, climbed into his own bed, and turned out the light. His room was dark, but his eyes were still wide open rethinking through it over and over. He touched the spot unconsciously…secretly wanting another one. It felt good. It made him feel wanted, secure, and…loved.

Wait…was he falling for Anti…?

Maybe…there may be just one way to know.

Henrik sighed as he pushed the sheets off of him and made his way to Anti’s room. He stopped just outside the door not sure how to proceed. Apart of him felt really silly for wanting this; for standing here hoping that his love sickness would be healed. He wanted more and couldn’t resist the man behind the door any longer.

But he chickened out. He growled lowly and turned to walk to the kitchen to grab some water. He turned on the surface light above his sink, putting the glass under the running water. He brought the glass to his lips drinking greedily like it was his last. Henrik put the glass down and bent over the sink with his head lowered trying to get a hold of himself. His heart hurt and he felt like crying. What if he misread Anti all this time? What if their affections were platonic only? What if this became unrequited love? Henrik was so confused.

He didn’t hear Anti walk up behind him. It was only when the demon spoke did Henrik turn around to face him.

“Everything alright?” Anti asked with a tilt of his head.

“Uh…yeah. I just couldn’t sleep, is all. And I was thirsty,” Henrik lied through his teeth.

“You’re thinking about the kiss, aren’t you,” Anti said deadpan like it didn’t faze him at all.

Henrik froze up opening his mouth a few times without a single word coming out. He’d been caught red handed. “I-I…shit…”

Henrik didn’t expect Anti to walk closer to him closing the distance between them. He remained frozen, but secretly hoped Anti would kiss him, again. He almost moaned when they came chest to chest the tingling sensation going down his front. He felt Anti wrap an arm around his waist and rest his warm hands on the small of his back sending sparks up his spine. Henrik jolted a little and gasped out loud. He closed his eyes not wanting to look Anti in the eyes at his embarrassment.

“A-Anti…”

“Feels good, huh doc?” Anti whispered letting his breath ghost over Henrik’s lips.

“Yes…yes, it does…nnn…” Henrik let a little moan slip out as the tingling crawled up his back.

“Do you want more, doc?” Anti said seductively.

“Yes, please…”

“Tell me what you want,” Anti whispered running his hands up Henrik’s shirt touching his skin. Henrik nearly collapsed against the demon with a large shudder. “Tell me, love.”

“Kiss me…please, kiss me…”

Anti sealed their mouths together in a heated battle. Henrik was in absolute heaven as his entire body fell against the demon. He wrapped his arms around Anti’s shoulders to keep from falling and moved his mouth with fervor against the warmth. He skimmed his tongue along Anti’s bottom lip encouraging the entity to open for him. Anti happily obliged and their tongues met while their hands began exploring even more. Henrik moaned out as Anti raked his fingers across the front of his torso teasing his nipples. In time Henrik ran his fingers through the green hair with one hand while the other returned the favor. They parted for air soon after that panting heavily, a beautiful blush over both of their faces.

“Anti…can we…?”

“Follow me,” Anti smiled at him and took Henrik by the hand into his bedroom.

Henrik and Anti jumped into each other’s arms as soon as the door closed.  
****************  
Henrik woke the next morning with Anti curled around him, resting his head on Henrik’s chest. The doctor smiled down at him as he stroked the soft green locks. He still felt high from last night and just savored the warm feeling. He drew Anti closer to him not wanting this moment to end. Not wanting his daily routine to get in the way of this feeling. His shift at work could wait. This was more important.

He never found his whiskey, either.

End.


End file.
